


I will

by tenderisthedawn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Hyunjae back injury - Freeform, I will by mitski inspired this - Freeform, Implied Feelings, M/M, being taken care or, jacob being soft for hyunjae and the other way around, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: Hyunjae takes good care of Jacob. He always does. It’s not something he does because he’s put in a position, not because he’s thinking about it, but rather it seems like inertial almost.But one day Hyunjae hurts his back during practice, the role he’s been playing in the group, and the way he exists, shifts.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	I will

Hyunjae takes good care of Jacob. He always does. It’s not something he does because he’s put in a position, not because he’s thinking about it, but rather it seems like inertial almost. When Jacob asks for help, Hyunjae is there, compliant. When Jacob is going through a hard time and his emotions are all bottled up, his face changes and the mood is heavy, Hyunjae offers a shoulder, quietly because no words are needed. When the night falls and Jacob is asleep on his shoulder, after crying, Hyunjae knows everything is going to be okay.

He doesn’t quite understand why he’s always gravitating towards Jacob. It feels like a force dragging him, but it is also something he doesn’t reflect on very often, it just is. 

But one day Hyunjae hurts his back during practice, the role he’s been playing in the group, and the way he exists, shifts. Not completely because the injury is not serious; he’s only taking pills and scheduling his future appointments, as far as performing is concerned he can’t dance, and aside from carrying heavyweight, he can do any other activity. The mental and emotional aspect of it, on the other hand, is dreadful. Hyunjae doesn’t want his members to worry, that’s why the first thing he says to them is 

“I’ll work hard. I will recover and I will join you guys on stage”, the room is silent for a couple of seconds, then the “everything will be okay” and “fighting” ’s come and go, he gets some reassuring touches, like Sangyeon half hugging him. Finally, there is Jacob, standing still with his baggy clothes, eyes fixed on the floor. He wants to tell him so many things, he knows Jacob cares and worries too much, he is such a kind person, he wants to tell him not to worry about him and just let it be, and yet he only manages to open his mouth to later close it. When everybody is leaving the room Jacob looks at him in a fraction of second and smiles ever so slightly.

Hyunjae knows Jacob will approach him in private later, he is sure of it, although that doesn’t erase the weird feeling that arises when he realizes that Jacob is the only one who doesn’t say anything.

*

Nighttime is as lonely as it is healing.

For Hyunjae, sitting in the living room with only his headphones is enough, the absence of light and the calm music make him feel at ease, and also the painkillers are helping. He’s not sure if its already midnight, his eyes are closed and the room is obscure. He can hear some steps approaching, he ignores it with his eyes shut. The next thing he feels is a certain weight sitting in the couch next to him, he then opens his eyes and is now face to face with Jacob; bared faced and swollen eyes, loose t-shirt, illuminated by his phone’s screen. It occurs to Hyunjae that they must look the same, barely awake, and sitting next to each other, like a reflection. 

“Pulling an all-nighter?” Jacob's voice, quiet and sweet asks in the midnight silence. Hyunjae denies with his head.

“Just took my medication and felt like resting here”

Jacob hums in response, they stay like that, Jacob on his phone apparently, Hyunjae doesn’t want to look on the screen, he might be texting or checking snshe is glad though that Jacob is there, bearing the quiet night along with him. After a few seconds of nothing else happening, Jacob kind of whispers;

“Sorry for not saying anything earlier” he begins, playing with his own fingers, Hyunjae notices, is cute. 

A midnight thought that he allows himself to have.

“I was just shocked because we were working so hard and I never wish for any of us to get hurt, and then it happens and I know there’s nothing I could’ve done but…” 

Hyunjae knows, he knows and understands and he feels the same, but the words won’t leave his mouth, he does nothing but look at Jacob in the eye for seconds, the white noise and suddenly being aware of how close he and Jacob are in that very moment, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

“ I will take care of you, so you don’t have to worry too much” the voice tender and Hyunjae somehow thought he was dreaming all of it, not because it was unusual or too good to be true, but instead the shadows created in Jacob’s face, their bodies weirdly accommodated in the living room, half sitting half laying down, their legs touching, all of it was liminal and at some point, out of Hyunjae’s control. When he stopped thinking about it, Jacob continued, still murmuring; 

“ Not to get emotional here but you are always good to me, I want to be good to you too” 

The look in Jacob’s eyes was sort of a mix between uncertainty and tenderness, he meant those words but Hyunjae’s silence was making him feel uncomfortable, somehow. There, sitting on the couch, he moves a bit just enough to cross the invisible line that separates his body and Hyunjae’s. 

They had hugged many times, out of happiness and excitement when the group did well, first win, birthdays, and so on, but to silently embrace each other, when no one was around, lack of voices and noise, lack of laughter to make it seem like a joke. Jacob circles Hyunjae with his arms lightly, caring and harmless. Hyunjae is boundless at that moment when he feels Jacob’s head resting against his shoulder, they are not fully hugging, more like Jacob embracing Hyunjae but he is also leaning in, resting his face on top of Jacob’s head, the soft hair tickling his skin. 

Jacob is sort of maybe leaning in too much, getting comfortable in the embrace, Hyunjae is a little bit wary of his surroundings at first, but after a minute he forgets about it.

“Thank you,” he says, looking down at Jacob, who keeps hugging him, maybe in an attempt to make him feel less lonely, Hyunjae doesn’t know. He’s never been touched like that, with such delicacy. 

Although the embrace is comfortable, his back is hurting a little due to sitting straight, he moves and Jacob is quick to react “Sorry” he whispers, starting to move as well, Hyunjae stops him by taking his wrist with his hand, fingers barely there “It’s okay just let me lay down for a minute” now Hyunjae is placing his body entirely on the couch, resting his head on Jacob’s lap.

When the minutes go by and no one dares to speak, too afraid to break the moment, Jacob’s fingers find its way to Hyunjae’s hair, and slowly caress the strands of brown hair. He knows this isn’t normal, maybe too intimate, it feels foreign yet good, he wants nothing but to be there touching Hyunjae’s face.

Hyunjae smiles while closing his eyes, getting lulled by the silence and the touch that never ceases. He decides that it is okay.

Hyunjae takes good care of Jacob, he always does. But sometimes, like this quiet moment, Hyunjae surrenders and finds himself allured by Jacob’s soft and tender touches.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this thing I just wanted to contribute to the tag because wow. and I'm soft for them and for all the mitski songs that made me write this and the references of Orestes and Pylades.  
> ah and also! their recent interview where they asked hyunjae who’s the member he wants to take care of the most and he said jacob of course, and then Jacob saying he wants to take care of Hyunjae too~ basically  
> Hope you like it!  
> check my twitter for fic commissions @ ttsukkikage


End file.
